How Did This Happen?
by alese nicolette
Summary: Lily had always had feelings for Oliver, but she never knew he felt the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay I have this idea for a loliver story, but I don't really know where to go with it. So I could totally use some input. Thanks for reading.**

How Did This Happen?

I don't know how this happened; just yesterday I had been telling Miley how I thought Ryan, this new guy at school, was totally cute. And now, my best friend Oliver had just confessed his feelings for me. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. Cause even though I had liked him for a really long time, I never thought he would feel the same way. So how did this happen?

Well, I guess I should start at the beginning of this story.

**A/N So any ideas would be much appreciated. Please review. Thanks so much and tell me what you think of my story idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had known Oliver since Pre School. And no, I didn't start liking him then. It was much, much after that. Oliver had became my best friend after that first day of Pre School when I held his hand. I held his hand because he had some crayons, not just any crayons, but the 64 pack WITH THE SHAPENER. I mean what was I suppose to do. I wanted them and he wouldn't give them to me. So I did the only thing any five year old would do, and I grabbed his hand, until he let me use them. Needless to say, Oliver and I had been pretty inseparable since then.

So when did I start to like my best friend?

There had been clues in my life that I liked him, but I guess I just ignored them. Then one day, Oliver started dating Joannie, my worst enemy.

"Oliver, you can't date her. She's my worst enemy, kite cutting, balloon popping, wart on a monkey's butt," Lily said.

"Lily, I really like her though," replied Oliver.

"But Oliver, if you hated someone I would too."

"Lily, what is this really about?" asked Oliver, "You know I'm always gonna have time for you, you're my best friend and nothing will change that."

"Promise?"

"Of Course, Lily, so would you at least give her a chance? I'm not asking for you to become her best friend. I just want you to be friendly to her."

"I guess so."

_What had I just agreed too? I had said I would give Joannie a chance. What was wrong with me? I certainly wouldn't do that for just anyone. Yes, Oliver is my best friend. But why do I care who he dates? Oh my gosh, do I like Oliver? No way. But then why do I care?_

_*************************************************************************************_

"Miley, he promised," I told Miley several months later.

"Lily, did you really believe that?" Miley asked me.

Oliver had promised he would still be there. So him and Joannie had been dating several months and I don't think I hung out with just him since. I missed him, yes, I missed Oliver. My dorky, adorable best friend. And even though he had said nothing to change our friendship, I started thinking that maybe SHE could change it.

"Yes, Miley, I did. It's only one month a night that we even have movie night." I replied to her.

"Oh, Lily, why do you even care? I mean y'all are friends nothing more."

"I know, but we're best friends, he's always been there and now you're going to do a Hannah tour. So what am I suppose to do all summer long while one of my friends is sucking face with my enemy and the other is taking a road trip?"

"Lily, I think I have the perfect idea. It's almost the end of the school year. It's time for you to go on a date. You remember that guy Brent from English?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he really likes you and he is super cute. Why don't you go on a date with him. He keeps asking you to do something so why don't you just say yes," said Miley. 

"I don't know about that." I replied.

"Just think about it," Miley said.

**A/N I think this chapter isn't very good but I hope you like it anyhow. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hope you enjoy this chapter. let me know what you think.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else that may be used in this story.**

A few days later, Oliver walked over to me between classes.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing much, you?" I asked.

"Nothing, hey would you want to go to the skate park after school?"

"Yes, I would love too."

"Ok, meet me at my car after school then."

_Yes, I thought, it had been forever since we hung just the two of us. He always seemed to be busy with his girlfriend lately. I guess that's how it was suppose to be, but it didn't mean that I liked it that way. I was extremely happy that he wanted to spend some time with me. I mean besides the fact that he was my best friend; he was also the guy that I really cared about, the one I wanted to call mine, but that I knew I would never be able to._

The school day could not pass fast enough, but when it finally did I grabbed the books out of my locker and put them in my bag, and headed out of the school to the parking lot, I spotted Oliver and his car instantly. He was leaning up against his car, so I walked over to him.

I leaned against his car and said, "Hey, Ollie."

"Oh, hey Lil."

"So are we ready?" I asked.

"In just a minute, we're just waiting for Joannie."

My face instantly fell. _Why had I been so stupid to think that it would just be the two of us hanging today? I had to be like the biggest idiot ever. He had a girlfriend. Of course, she would want to hang with him today, and I mean why wouldn't she? She doesn't even like to skate though. Gosh, this is gonna be fun._

Joannie's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Lilly, Hey Oliver," she said, walking over to us and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_Great, I thought, I hope this isn't how it's gonna go all afternoon._

"Hi," I said

"So you ready to go?" Oliver asked.

I shook my head yes and Joannie replied the same.

The ride to the skate park was very quiet. Once we got there I jumped out of the car, graped my board and headed to my favorite ramp. I looked behind me to see Oliver leading Joannie to one of the low ramps to show her how to skate.

We had been at the skate park about 20 minutes. I was sitting at the top of one of the ramps, when Oliver walked up and set beside me.

"Joannie, wants to go home," he said to me.

"Oh, so we gotta go?" I asked.

"Nah, she's gonna walk. She only lives like 10 minutes from here and I really haven't got to skate yet or...hang with you."

"Ok, sounds good then."

He stood up then said, "Come on, Lil, you can beat me in a race on the big ramp." He had his hand stretched out towards me. I took his hand and got up.

"Ok, but loser buys me a smoothie."

"YOU, you really think you're going to beat me."

"Like it's even a completion."  
"Very funny, Lil."

We reached the biggest ramp at the skate park and climbed up to the top.

Oliver looked at me and said, "Ok, first to the other side. Loser buys."

"Deal" I said.

Needless to say, I won.

"Ok, let's go get you a smoothie, but just so you know I've only got enough money to get one. So you're going to have to share with me," Oliver said.

"We'll see," I replied.

We walked to Rico's and got a smoothie. I did share it with him. I'm not that mean. A little bit later we headed home. I live right next to Oliver, that's probably why we are so inseparable. He pulled into his driveway. We both got out of the car.

"I had a ton of fun. I've really missed handing with you," Oliver said.

"I've missed you too. It was a lot of fun. We should totally do it again," I said to him.

"Of course."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug. We had been hugging for several minutes, neither one of us willing to be the first to let go. It seemed a little weird. But hey, I wasn't complaining. Besides the fact that I loved his hugs, I really liked him.

"Oliver, I didn't know Jon…Lilly?" Ms. Oken said from the door.

At the sound of her voice we jumped apart like we had been doing something we shouldn't have, but it was just an innocent little hug between two best friends.

"Hey Ms. O," I finally said.

"Lilly, you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"No, I think my mom made something. Thanks tho."

"Anytime sweetie."

"I better go, anyhow, see you tomorrow Oliver?" I asked.

"Yeah, ok, Lilly." He said. He had a weird look on his face almost like something had come into his mind for the first time. Something he had never thought about before, but that he wouldn't hate doing. I decided not to question the look on his and instead walked next door into my house.


End file.
